psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czerwony Księżyc
UWAGA! Ok. Teraz to będzie opowiadanie grupowe. Będzie też do tego galeria. :) Rozdział 1 Pieski z Psiego Patrolu przygotowywały się na tegoroczne Halloween. Pieski siedziały na dworze. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. - Czyli kim jesteś po części? - powtórzyła Alexis. - Piratem! - odparł radośnie Cezar. - A ja myślałam, że Valka jest piratką! - zaśmiała się Hope. - Ja też. - przyznała Ashira. *Wiatr wieje* - Uuu! Strasznie. - zażartował Kaito - Kim jesteś? - zapytał się pieska Dylan. - Ja jestem syreną! - odparła Alexis - Chociaż myślę, że zmienię strój na piratkę - dodała - Ja krwawą Mary, ale nie zamierzam tego zmieniać! - zażartowała Hope -Ashira? - zapytał Dylan - Ja jestem Charą!- odparła Ashira. - Powinienem się domyśleć! - zaśmiał się Dylan - Cezar Ty jesteś piratem, ale masz tylko opaskę? - zapytał Dylan - Ee... TAK? W końcu jestem oryginalny ! - odparł żartem Cezar - A Ty Kaito?-zadał Goldenowi pytanie Gerbeian Shepsky. - Ja jestem rycerzem. - odparł dumnie wyprężając pierś, Kaito - A ty Dylan? - wtrąciła się do rozmowy Kasumi - Ja!? Ja jestem królem! - odparł Dylan. - Oki - odparła Kasumi - Wow! Świetny strój Kasumi! - pochwalił Gray - Dzięki. Jetem feniksem! - odparła Kasumi - Zaraz do was dojdę. Zajrzę co u Victora. - oznajmiła Kasumi - Ja zrobię to samo, zajrzę co u Briany! - oznajmił Dylan - Pójdę z Tobą! - zadeklarował Kaito - Przy okazji zobaczę co u Savvy. - dodał - Czy ktoś wie gdzie są Scotty, Scott i Mufin? - zapytał Gray - Fajny strój i ja wiem! - odparła Skipper - Dzięki! Ty też masz fajny! Ja jestem strażnikiem i wojownikiem zarazem. - odparł Gray - A ja wampirem! Albo damą! Albo jedno i drugie! - zaśmiała się Skipper - A wracając do pytania...- zaczęła Skipper - Bawią się z Inez. -dodała. - Dzięki! Zobaczę co u Victorii i moich rodziców. - odparł Gray po czym gdzieś pobiegł - To my też idziemy! - zarządziła Kasumi i razem z Dylan'em, Kait'em również pobiegli. *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Kasumi* - No nieźle! - powiedziała Inez - To... kto jest berkiem? - zapytał Lucky w stroju astronauty - Ja! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Inez - Arr! - krzyknął Hopper i zaczepił się zębami o drabinkę ze sznurka - Niezłe wejście! - zaśmiał się Lucky - Dzięki! Super strój Lucky! - odparł Hopper - No i ty Scotty! - Wasza wysokość Scotty! - zażartowała Scotty - Ha ha! - zaśmiała się Inez - Wracajmy do gry! - dodała po chwili *Zmiana sceny* - Hej Ari! - powiedział Cezar - Hejoski! - odparła - Czadowy makijaż i strój! - dodała Skipper - Dzięki! - No co tam? - zapytała Victoria - Wow! Extra makijaż i kurtka! - powiedziała Aurora - Dzięki! Wy także macie super stroje! - odparła Victoria - No no! - powiedział Cezar - Duch!!! - wrzasnęła idąca w stronę grupki piesków Hera. - Jaki duch? To ja! - odparła Valka - Zawsze Ci się tak oczy świecą!? - zapytała suczkę rasy Pies Grenlandzki Hera. - Taak! - odpowiedziała Valka Aurora, Victoria, Skipper, Alexis i Cezar mrużą oczy. - A znasz pochodzenie tej łuny?! - zapytała Victoria - Nie! - odparła Valka - Zawsze mam te oczy i łunę w Halloween - dodała - Ludziska!!! - wrzasnął Heks - Co masz na sobie? - zapytała Briana, która doszła. - Strój z ołowiu. - odparł dumnie Heks - Po co!? Bomba nuklearna w nas rąbnie!? - zapytała Briana. - Eeee... nie- odparł jej Heks. -Nie ważne! Dziś będzie krwawy księżyc!!! - krzyknął Heks - WOW!- przebiegła fala zachwytu. *Początek muzyki :,, Cold Rise Gunnar Olsen "* Tetradi wskakuje w stroju wojownika aniołów. Zatrzymuje się, na głowie ma srebrny hełm wysadzany diamentami z przodu, ma na ramionach ,, ochraniacze " także srebrnego koloru i wysadzane diamentami, po bokach ma skrzydła. - WOW! - szepnął Xander - Witam! - powiedziała - WOW! TETRADI! TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE! - krzyknęły pieski *Koniec muzyki* - E tam! - odparła suczka - Wyglądasz super Tetradi! - powiedział Xander - Dzięki - odparła - PFF! Też mi coś! Włożyła na łeb hełm i przymocowała skrzydła! I ja nie mogę wielki wojownik! - warknęła Hera - Psst! Hera coś nie tak? - zapytała Victoria - NIC! NAPRAWDĘ! - odparła Hera - Zazdrosna jesteś? - dodała Aurora szepcząc - Ja?! Niby o co!? - odparła zmieszana Hera - Przecież wiem, że jesteś zazdrosna o Tetradi! - dodała Skipper - Nie jestem! - odparła Hera po czym odeszła - A tej co znowu!? - zapytała Kasumi - Ugh! Chodzi o Tetradi! - odparła Skipper - Właśnie. Jest zazdrosna! - dodała Aurora - OK? - Dlaczego Hera odbiegła!? - zapytał Eco - Ponieważ chodzi o Tetradi! - odparła Victoria - Pokłóciły się czy co? - zadał pytanie jasnobrązowy piesek. - Nie! Ale panna Hera jest zazdrosna! - odparła Kasumi - Cześć Eco! - powiedziała Hope - Cześć Hope! Super wyglądasz! - pochwalił ją Kundelek. - Dzięki! - odparła Hope. - Chcesz Eco, pomóc mi i Malcolm'owi w strojeniu bazy? - zapytała Hope - Pewnie! - odparł zachwycony Eco - A zatem ruszajmy! - zarządziła Hope *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Hope* - Kim ty jesteś Obi!? - zapytała rozbawiona Shira - Ja jestem Obicornem! - odparł Obi - Obicor!? Co to!? - zapytała Shira - Połączenie moje z Unicornem! - powiedział Obi - Aha... - powiedziała rozśmieszona i zmylona Shira - Za to ja jestem superbohaterem! - odparł dumnie Volvo - A ja jestem Orfeuszem ! - odparł Clif - A ja Eurydyką! - dodała Amy - Aha - mruknął Hutch. - A od kiedy tak was mitologia grecka interesuje? - zapytała Lady. - Mnie? Od zawsze! - odparła Amy - To samo! - przyznał Clif - Poza tym super strój pielęgniarki Lady! - pochwaliła suczkę Amy - No ale muszę ją jeszcze douczyć! - zaśmiała się Sherda. - A ty Hutch? - zapytała Suzanne, która była tancerką Hip - Hopu - Ja jestem faraonem!- rzekł radośnie Rottweiler. - Cuo?! - krzyknęła Delilah, która była przebrana za Artemidę - No tak! - odparł Hutch. - WOW! - dorzucił Alex, który był przebrany z muszkietera *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Obi'ego* - Mam pomysł! - powiedział Fuergo - Jaki? - zapytał Sage - Pójdziemy pod to ,, Straszne Drzewo " o którym mówiłeś! - powiedział Fuergo - Serio? - powiedział Victor - Idę z wami! - powiedział Gray - Ja też! - odparł Victor - I ja! - odparł Sage - No i ja! - powiedział Kajtek - Jaki masz strój? Pff - zapytał Gray - Jestem chirurgiem! Helloł! - odgryzł się Kajtek - Idziemy czy nie!? - zapytał Fuergo - Tak! - odparli Victor, Sage, Gray i Kajtek *Zmiana sceny, znaczek Victora* * - Czyli mówisz, że dziś jest czerwony księżyc? - zapytała Annie. - Tak...- odparł Heks - A co u was znaczył. O ile w ogóle go mieliście , bo podejrzewam, że taki kundel jak ty nawet nie wie o co chodzi! - warknęła Timber. - DOSKONALE WIEM! - krzyknęła Annie. - A więc co!? - zapytała podirytowana Timber w stroju łucznika. - U nas czerwony księżyc w Halloween nie jest dobrze kojarzony! - zaczęła - CZEMU!!? - krzyknęła przerażona Rozalia. - Daj jej się wysłowić! - warknęła Skipper - Powodował on pojawiania się krwiożerczych kosmitów.Także duchów, porwań i różnych tajemniczych rzeczy, czasami zwiastował także nieszczęścia. Kiedyś gdy byłam na nocnym spacerze ujrzałam go. Był wielki i krwawy!! Dzień później nasz spokój zniszczyła wojna! - zakończyła Annie. - Ja nie chcę umierać!!! - krzyknął Xander - Ani ja!!! - dodała jęcząc Hera, przytuliła się do Michaela. - CISZA! - krzyknęła Tetradi. Pieski milczały - Czy ja mówiłam, że to tylko zwiastuje zagładę? Nie!! - odparła zirytowana Annie. - Oj Hera! - jęknął zły Cezar - Nic się nie stało, ostrzegłam Was!- dodała Annie. - A teraz pójdę zobaczyć co u reszty! - dodała *Zmiana sceny odznaka Annie* - Robi się ciemno.- zauważył Fuergo - Ale jest jeszcze na tyle widno żeby wrócić bez strachu. - dodali Gray i Sage - Jesteśmy już blisko! - zawoła głośno Victor. - Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł...- szepnął zirytowany Kajtek. - Robimy wyścigi? - zapytał Fuergo - Pewnie! - odarli chórem Gray, Sage, Victor i Kajtek Ruszyli biegiem. - To tu! - krzyknął z daleka Victor - AAAA! - krzyknął Fuergo po czym zaczął biec w drugą stronę Pieski się zatrzymały - WOW! - powiedział Gray -A Fuergo co się stało? - dodał. - Pewnie tego cienia się wystraszył - odparł Sage, wskazując łapką na cień. - Lepiej pobiegnijmy za nim! - powiedział Victor. - Ruszajmy stąd. Tu dzieje się coś dziwnego! - rzekł Kajtek i zastrzygł uszami. - Ech...dobrze! - warknął do Kundelka Gray - Ale ja... ugh! - zaczął Kajtek, lecz dał sobie spokój. Pieski ruszyły ponownie biegiem *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Sage'a* *Początek muzyki : Zack Hemsey - ,, The way "* Tetradi leżała na małym wzniesieniu , w dole płyneła wartko mała rzeczka. - Nie uchroniłabym ich! - szepnęła - Straciłam wszystko! - dodała- Tak jak ona, tylko, że tamtej różowe kwiatki we łbie. *Migawka* Tetradi osłania ciałem jej mamę i pali jej się kawałek futra *Koniec migawki* - Tetradi? - zaczął niepewnie Xander. - Tak? - wyrwała się z zamyślenia suczka/ - Czy wszystko ok? - zapytał Goldador o niebieskich oczach. - Tak! - odparła mu biało ruda Cocker Spanielka. - Ładny wieczór co nie? - zaczął Xander i usiadł obok suczki. - Mm! - mruknęła Tetradi, odsuwając sie w drugi bok. - Tetradi? Chcę Ci coś powiedzieć... - zaczął Xander i popatrzył suni w oczy. - O co chodzi? - zapytała oschle, wiedząc co ją czeka. - Jesteś dobra, silna i ładna... podobasz mi się - mówił Xander Oczy Tetradi jakby zamieniły się w ogień . - Wybacz Xander ale ja nic nie czuje! - warknęła. Wstała, gdyż chciała uniknąć kłótni. - Wiem, że straciłaś rodzinę... ale może pomogę Ci wrócić do uczuć! - przekonywał ją czekoladowy Goldador. - UCZUCIA! WYDARLI MI JE! JESTEŚCIE MOIMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI! WYRWALIŚCIE MNIE Z TEGO KOSZMARU!! TAM...STRACIŁAM WSZYSTKO! TROSZCZĘ SIĘ O WAS JAK O SWOICH! WIĘC NIE MÓW MI O BRAKU UCZUĆ!! - krzyknęła po czym odeszła ze zjeżonym futrem na karku. *Koniec muzyki* *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Xander'a* - Super strój Roxy! - krzyknęła z oddali. wracająca ze szczeniakami Inez - Dzięki! - odparła Roxy i skinęła głową. -Gdzie Valka?- zapytała. - W bazie pomaga! - dodała Inez - Aha...-mruknęła siostra szaro- białej suczki. *Zmiana sceny, odznaka Roxy* - Uwielbiam Twój strój Valka! - powiedziała Sunset , która była tancerką samby. - Ja też! - odparł Malcolm, który był przebrany za rapera - Dzięki! - odparła Valka. Do bazy wchodzą Inez, Roxy, Lavia,Vitto, Youki, Tofik, Sherda, Kieł i Dilara - Hejka! - powiedziała Lavia, która była tancerką flamenco - Hej! - odparli Malcolm, Sunset i Valka i pomachali łapkami. - Pomóc wam? - zapytał Vitto, który był Zorro. - Jeśli dałoby się - odparł Malcolm. - Dla nas nie ma kłopotu! - odezwała się Youki, która była sanitariuszką w karetce - A możemy dać błoto? - zażartowała Valka i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - NIE! Nie cierpię błota! - odezwała się Roxy. - Wiem! I dlatego to chcę zrobić! - dodała Valka. - Nie kłóćcie się! - powiedziały Dilara i Hope. - Spoko! - zgodziły się ciężko Roxy i Valka. - Oki! Czy ktoś wie gdzie jest Lady? - zapytał Vitto - Nie - odparła Valka. Wtedy Lady weszła do bazy. - DUCH! - krzyknęła Lady i podskoczyła. - Gdzie?!! - wrzasnęła Sunset patrząc się na boki. - TO JA! - warknęła Valka i wywróciła oczyma. - Ujć! Sorki! - odparła zawstydzona Lady. Do bazy wchodzą Gray, Victoria, Aurora, Viggo, Xander i Tetradi - Cześć Victoria! Cześć Gray! Cześć Ari! Hejka Viggo! I cześć Tetradi i Xander! - odparły pieski - Hej...- mruknęła w odpowiedzi Tetradi. - Co jest Tetradi? - zapytała Inez - Nic.- odparł Xander - Jak to nic? - warknęła Tetradi. - O co poszło? - zapytała Victoria - O nic! - zaśmiał się nerwowo Xander - Nie sądzę! - wtrąciła się Astro, która była gimnastyczką - Oj, no dobra gadajcie. - powiedział Carlie. - Zatem...- zaczęła wściekła Tetradi Alexis weszła żwawym krokiem do bazy - Psst... Alexis szybko! - ponagliła ją Victoria - Co jest? - zapytała szepcząc Alexis - Xander coś odpalił Tetradi i teraz jest na niego wściekła.- powiedziała Victoria - Uu! Ciekawe o co? - powiedziała Alexis. - Zatem? - zapytała Astro - Xander odpalił mi, że... - zaczęła Tetradi, ale nie dokończyła, ponieważ Xander i Heks weszli jej w słowo. - Patrzcie!-zawołali. - Co takiego? - zapytała zaciekawiona Youki. - Wow.- szepnęła Roxy Zza widnokręgu wychylił się wielki krwawy super księżyc. Był ogromny i krwawy! Pieskom zaparło dech w piersiach. - To jest niesamowite - powiedział Gray, który właśnie przyszedł i podszedł do Victorii - O nie! - jęknęła Annie. - Co jest Annie? - zapytała Inez - Chodzi o ten księżyc - odpowiedziała Cocker Spanielka. - Ale to jest zwykły księżyc.- zauważyła Hera - Na serio? - zapytała skonsternowana czekoladowa Spanielka. - No co? Jest, tylko, że czerwony. - powiedziała Hera - Ale ten księżyc przynosi, same złe rzeczy, kto wie co może wywołać w Halloween - powiedziała Annie. - Czyli mamy nie wychodzić? - powiedziała zła Hera - Najlepiej - bąknęła Annie. - Mowy nie ma! - przerwał Hutch. - Właśnie. - dodała Kasumi - Annie w tym przypadku nie ma racji -oznajmiła. - Mam nadzieję, że nie wierzycie jej? Powinniśmy wyjść, a nie chować się jak tchórze - dodał Hutch - Możemy zostać.- zaczęła Rozalia. - A ja uważam, że nie! - odparł Hutch - A czemuż, to? - zapytała Hope - Bo... tak! Kto się będzie się tchórzofretki słuchał? A poza tym to Halloween, a nie zostań w domu - dodał Hutch. - Jak, chcesz, ja was tylko ostrzegłam - dodała Annie. - Pff...Udowodnię wam, że mam racje - odparł na odchodne Hutch Do bazy wbiegli Ally, Hopper, Lucky, Scott, Scotty i Mufin. - Boo! - krzyknęły - JA NIE MOGĘ, TO MIAŁO NAS PRZESTRASZYĆ?!! WYNOCHA, PRZYNOŚCIE TYLKO KŁOPOTY - krzyknęła wściekła Valka. - A- ale Valka!? To tylko słodkie, niewinne szczeniaki - powiedział Ares - ARES... Naprawdę? - zapytała zdegustowana Valka Nagle Lady krzyknęła. Bo za oknem coś biało - zielonego pojawiło się i zniknęło. - JA TAM NIE WYCHODZĘ !! - krzyknęła - DUCH!! - dodała i przytuliła się do Vitta. Vitto był czujny na niebezpieczeństwo. - Lady! Mówiłam, nie jestem duchem - powiedziała Valka - Nie mówiłam o Tobie. - odparła Lady, po czym dodała- Ale o tym! Zza oknem nastał dość dziwny wieczór, ale to nie był powód, że było Halloween, lub nastrój wieczoru. Natomiast nad pustymi drzewami rozpościerał się na tle wieczornego nieba, wielki i krwawy super księżyc! - Mówiłam, zaczęło się - powiedziała Annie. - Nie słuchać jej! - krzyknął Hutch - Annie chyba się zdaje, że wie co jest dla nas dobre - warknął sarkastycznie Phoenix. - Właśnie - dodał dobitnie Tetradi. - A ja myślę, że nie chce, aby stała się nam jakakolwiek krzywda - powiedział Vitto -Nie pozwolę, aby moim bambini stała się krzywda! I mojej diletto stała się krzywda - odparł, osłaniając Lady i swoje dzieci, oraz wnuczęta. - SIO! OD COLETTE! - warknął Maximus. - WŁAŚNIE! SIO DUCHY! - warknął Stefan. - Ja, też na to nie pozwolę, aby moim dzieciom i Victorii stała się jakakolwiek krzywda! - dodał prężąc pierś Gray i zagradzając ciałem Victorię i szczeniaczki - AMY I SZCZENIAKOM NIC SIĘ NIE STANIE, GDY NA STRAŻY STOI CLIF! - odparł dumnie Clif osłaniając Amy i szczeniaki. Amy wywróciła ze śmiechu oczyma. - A, ja nie pozwolę a Brianie coś się stało złego - odparł Dylan tuląc Brianę - A JA NIE DOPUSZCZĘ NICZEGO DO DZIECI I KASUMI!! - odparł Victor szczerząc zęby - WARA OD LAVII!! - warknął Carlie. - NIECH NIE RUSZAJĄ SKIPPER ! - warknął Zuma - Przy mnie Delilah, będziesz bezpieczna! - odparł Ares tuląc przyjaciółkę - OCHRONIĘ CIĘ ARI! - zawołali Sage i Viggo - Podwójna ochrona?! - zapytał Sage - A, co!? - odparł Viggo - Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale masz racje! - odparł Sage - ROZSZARPIĘ TO COŚ, JAK ZAGROZI HOPE!! - krzyknął szczerząc zęby Eco * Pieski stają zdziwione* - Dzięki Eco! Nie znałam Cię od tej strony. - zaśmiała się Hope - Obronię Tetradi! - powiedział Xander - GRRR! (PLASK!) Tetradi sprawiła Xander'owi śliwę pod okiem - I, to mi się podoba! - powiedziała Valka - Moje, oko! - jęknął Xander - Nie, martw się Sherda już o to zadba! - powiedziała Sherda - Tylko pobiegnę, do windy po plecak - odparła - AUĆ! TETRADI!? - zapytał Xander - No, co ?! Nie muszę być chroniona! Bo sama świetnie umiem się bronić. Myślisz , że lata na wojnie nuklearnej to mało? - powiedziała zirytowana Tetradi. Zza niej wybiegła szara Border Collie. - Nigdy się nie bój! Sherda jest tu! Ruf , ruf maść ! - powiedziała Sherda - Dzięki! - odparł Xander - Nie, ma sprawy! - powiedziała Sherda i puściła oko Na dole bazy wieczór, dawał się we znaki, a w pomieszczeniu zamiast słabego światła zachodzącego słońca, świeciło krwawe światło super krwawego księżyca. - UU ! Trochę mrocznie! - powiedziała Aurora - Za mrocznie! - powiedziała Colette. - Jestem, skarbie przy Tobie- powiedział Maximus. - Nie, bój się caro! - szepnął Vitto w ucho córki - Ktoś, może włączyć światło? - zapytała Sunset - Ja mogę! - zaoferował się Kaiden i poszedł do włącznika Ciepłe światło zaświeciło w bazie. - Ok! To teraz czas na straszne historie! - powiedział Malcolm - Tylko, nie straszne historie! - jęknęła Lady - Ale mamy Halloween. - powiedział Hutch - No i? - zapytała Lady - Nie powinniśmy się tak jakby bać? - odparł zirytowany Hutch - To tylko historie! - odparł Vitto - Ogłaszam, że idziemy na dwór! - powiedział Alex. Hutch zawył z radości. - Brawo! - pochwaliła szczerze Valka. - Nie boję się , ale niektórzy się boją.- powiedział nagle David. - No i? - zapytał Rottweiler - No i pstro! - warknął David. Nagle drzwi się rozsunęły. -AA! - krzyknął prawie cały Psi Patrol. - Spokojnie... To tylko ja.- powiedział znajomy głos. Z'za drzwi wyszła Delgado.' - Uff..- westchnęło parę suczek. - To było... Super!!- krzyknęła zachwycona Tomisa. - No, ba! Pewnie, że tak!- dodała Niara. - A widzieliście minę naszych panienek!?- zapytała śmiejąc się Thunder. - Racja! Nie do pobicia!- dodała ze śmiechem Shiraz. . - Heh.. No spokojnie, to tylko Delgado. - dodała śmiejąc się Dilara. - Heh.. Racja.. - dodała pewniej Victoria. - Ni mówicie, że się bałyście??!- zapytała Delgado. - No, co Ty?!- odparła nagle Rozalia. - Na pewno!!- zaczęła warcząc Danger. Nagle w oknie pojawił się Cayo w masce gazowej. - Super strój! - krzyknęły pieski z podziwem. - Dzięki!- odparł Cayo. W oknie pojawiła się postać w masce gazowej, za nią świeciła łuna oraz dziwnie oddychała. - Slend!- powiedziały pieski. - Co!?- odparła suczka, która miała strój Slendermana. - Czekaj... To nie Ty!??- zapytała przestraszona Vivienne, chowając się za Chris 'a. - No nie...?- odparła zdziwiona Slend. - Zatem to kto?- zapytała cicho popiskując Tomira, po czym schowała się za Arda. - Nie wiem. - dodała Samira zbliżając się do Barnima. - Zaraz zemdleję...- jęknęła Velari wtulając się w Andrew 'a. - Przestaje mi się to podobać. - szepnęła Rossita po czym schowała się za Solo. - To przecież tylko Ca-- yo?!- zaczęła Cleo, ale nie dokończyła, po czym sierść jej się ze strachu zjeżyła i się wycofała. -AA! - krzyknęła połowa Psiego Patrolu. - Co to jest!??- krzyknął Lenny, który był Super - manem. - Nie wiem.. - szepnęła zdziwiona Buessa, która miała strój piratki. - Dziwnie.. Bardzo dziwne..- powiedział Arrby nie dowierzając. - Mam tego dość!! - jęknęła Mja. - Ja też.. - dodała Nina. - Ogarnijcie się!!- warknęła Kara. - To przecież pewnie tylko ktoś z Psiego Patrolu!- dodał pewnie siebie Michael. - Ty!? Ty to mówisz tak pewnie!?- dodała Chaaya z niedowierzaniem. - Pokażę Wam! - odparł Shih - Tzu, po czym tuszył. - Po co on to robi??- szepnęła zmartwiona Hera. - Ej... Kiedy wyjeżdżamy na Dziki Zachód?- zapytała Ashira East 'a. - Nie wiem. - dodał East. - Psst... Ponoć Storm z Lynx i ambasadorami jeszcze przyjadą, bo Hela z jej ekipą, Lucy,Sally, Kazimierz, Aldona, Egle, Elżbietka, Kunegunda już są. - dodała cicho Ashira. - UU!- dodał cicho East. Wtem dało się usłyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk Michael 'a, oraz zobaczyć jak biegnie niczym torpeda z podkulonym ogonem oraz zamykającego drzwi. - Mówiłam...- jęknęła Hera. - Miałaś rację... - dodała Sally. -Wiedziałam...- jęknęły Kundzia z Elżbietką. Wtem Michael położył sie na podłodze i zaczął dyszeć. -Co? - zdziwiła się Slend. - To był tylko Cayo.- dodała. -N-nie.... To n-nie był on...- jęknął Michael. -To prawda?- zapytała zdziwiona Slend. -Tak. Byłem tu przez cały czas!- dodał Cayo. -Dziwne..- zastanowiła się Slend. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Ja otworzę!- zaoferowała się Mja, który była w stroju syrenki. -Hej!- przywitali się ambasadorzy oraz Lynx ze Storm. -O hej!- odparła Mja. -Można się przebrać u Was? Nie było czasu..- dodała Lynx. -Spoko!- odparł Chase. Pieski poszły na górę. Tymczasem... -To było straszne.- jęknęła Tomira. -Tak...- wydyszała Samira. -Zgodzę się trochę z Wami.- przytaknęła Milena. -Na pewno to nie był Cayo?- zapytali Ardo, Barnim z Ridley 'em. -Chodzi o to, że nie..- dodała Ashira. -Zaczyna mi to przypominać DeGieOS!- zjeżyła sierść na karku Shiraz. Wtem... -UAA!- wyskoczyła z kąta Tomisa w stroju południcy. -AAAA!- krzyknęły Tomira z Samirą. -Jak mogłaś!? Wiesz, że panicznie się boję południc, wijów itp.!- odparła trzęsąc się Tomira, przebrana za rusałkę. -Dajcie spokój.- dodała Tomisa. -Dobra możemy wyjść na dwór?- zapytała niecierpliwie Maulee. -Wiesz, nie, że coś,ale.. To niebezpieczne..- zmartwił się Shilling. -Pff.. Ja niebezpieczeństwu pluje w twarz!- odezwała się sunia rasy Kishu Ken. - Tetradi? Możemy wyjść?- zapytała Maulee. -Hm.. W sumie.. Niech będzie!- odparła Tetradi. -Oh yea!- krzyknęła Dilara, która była pilotem myśliwca. -Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne..- zaczął Killen. -Wrrr!- warknęła Dilara. -Dilara...Killen ma rację..- spróbował Zorro. -WRR! Dajcie mi spokój wy lowelasy!!- warknęła Dilara i poszła. -Osz Ty!? Czyżby zakumała?- zapytał Killen, który był generałem. -Bo ja wiem...- dodał Zorro, który był przebrany za swojego imiennika. -Sorki.. Jesteśmy..- wysapała Lynx w stroje Freddy' go. -Jestem.. AA!- krzyknął Max, w przebraniu królika bo się potknął. -Aww. Wyglądasz uroczo.- pochwaliła Linda w stroju księżniczki. Pieski wychodzą z bazy. Powietrze pachniało zgnilizną, oraz było mroźne. -Brrr.. Jak tu zimno.- wstrząsnęła się Cleo przebrana za boginię słowiańską. -Hera, ile stopni?- zapytała Lynx, która była wijem. -Już sprawdzam.- dodała, po czym pogrzebała w kieszonce i wyjęła małe urządzonko i uniosła je w górę. -Minus pięć stopni.- odparła. -CO? Ale...Ale jest dopiero 30 października, do temperatury poniżej zera powinno być daleko.- zauważył Arctic w stroju mordercy z Krzyku. -Nie wiem...Oby to nie było nic strasznego..- szepnęła Via zbliżając się do Arctic 'a, będąc w kostiumie księżniczki lodu. Wtem powiał mocny wiatr, lecz Dawn go powstrzymała. -Dobra robota Max- pochwaliła Strom. -Dzięki!- podziękowała Dawn w stroju zbira. -Emm..Huh...Ciekawe czy kiedyś ją spotkam- zaczął East. -Co?- zapytała ciepło sunia. W oddali ukazała się biała postać z bijącą łuną dookoła. -Emm.. Valka.. To nie jest śmieszne.- zaczęła Noemi w przebraniu Siji z teledysku The Greates -Ale to nie ja!- odparła Valka. -Em..To jak nie Ty to kto? Nie, że coś, ale Ty jako jedyna ma taką łunę.- zauważyła Annie w stroju jednorożca. Nagle dziwna postać puf! Zniknęła! Annie zemdlała. - Annie! - krzyknął David. * Obraz robi się czarny.< Rozdział 2 -Ok! Chyba żyje.- oznajmiła Youki. -Uff. To dobrze, dzięki Youki!- odparł David. -Nie ma problemu!- odparła lisiczka. -Zatem zaraz chodźmy na cuksy!- zaoferował się Obi. -W sumie. A później... STRASZNE HISTORIE!- podsyciła atmosferę Missouri. -O,nie..- jęknęła Dellicia. -Nie martw się najdroższa to tylko historie, zresztą nie tylko Ty się boisz.- pocieszył Ruffy. -Heh.. Dzięki kochanie!- odparła Dellicia i pocałowała Ruffy 'ego. -Dobra, to tylko wróćmy do bazy po torby.- odparła Ladybug. -Oh! Tak!- odparła Niara. -Liczysz na czekoladę?- zapytała Dilara. -Mhm! Kocham ją!- odparła suczka i się oblizała. -Nom ja liczę na zozle!- zażartowała Dilara. -Lub eklerki!- wtrąciła żart Ashira. -No i te też!- zaśmiała się sunia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. - Nie mogę się doczekać zbierania - powiedziała Mja chwytając torbę - No ja też - odparły Frozen i Kasumi - Hej! Crus idziesz z nami? - zachęciła ją Zuzia a Crus tylko pokręciła głową - Sory dziewczyny no bo po tym co stało się parę lat temu wolę zostać tu w bazie - odparła - Skoro tak - powiedziała Kasumi i suczki - A co się stało? - spytała Zuzia - Mogę wam powiedzieć przy innej okazji? - spytała je Crus. - Ok to na razie. - powiedziały suczki i wyszły - Uf...- westchnęła z ulgą Crus ubrana w ciemno turkusową bluzę - Hej Uno . Myślisz...Że ta postać którą wszyscy w widzieli t-to ten ten d-duch z z przeszłości? - spytała nieco przestraszona swojego kuzyna . - *Gulp* W razie czego to ja się stąd za żadne skarby świata nie ruszam. - jęknął Uno. - Ani ja - dodała i cicho zaskomlała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Crus. Pieski wyszły. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a zimny wiatr smagał twarze piesków. Zauważyły, iż u Katie się świeci i zauważyli Ryder'a, który razem z jego żoną siedzą na kanapie i oglądają filmy. -EJ! Mam pomysł!- oznajmiła Slend. -Jaki?- zapytała Nytrae przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -Później w nocy urządzimy sobie noc filmową!- oznajmiła Kundelka. -OH YEAH! Ale tylko horrory!- powiedziała Tomisa i przybiły piątkę z pod-krętem razem z Slend. -No nie...-jęknęła Annie. -Co mamy stracha?- powiedziała z kpiną w głosie Tetradi. -NIE!- odparła Annie. Tetradi odwróciła się i puściła oko, dając Slend znać by zaczęła straszyć. Suczka nie zauważalnie wywróciła śmietnik! -AA!- pisnęła Annie chowając się za David'a. -Co to było?- zapytała się trzęsąc z podkulonym ogonem. -Nie wiem...Może duuuchy!- odparła Tetradi. -Aaa!- pisnęła i wtuliła głowę w David'a. -No już ćśsiii, to tylko głupie żarty.- odezwał się David i ruszyli. Wtem na drogę wyskoczył im kot i spojrzał się żółtymi jasnymi oczyma, zwłaszcza dziwnie patrzył się na...Evę! -*GULP*! - przełknęła głośno ślinę i zbliżyła się do Rotterbite'a. Zaczęła przestępować z łapy na łapę. -OK! KOCIE! WARA OD EEVY! - warknął Rotterbite. Kot tylko popatrzył się na niego. W końcu Rotterbite' szczeknął i kłapnął szczęką kot uciekł. Wtem kot, wywrócił się przed Delgado i rozciął sobie łapę! ,,Nie! No już uciekaj! O nie...nie...o nie!" ''- pomyślała Delgado po czym poczuła zew krwi! - '',,Opanuj się, Delgado! Przestań nie myśl o tym. Powstrzymaj się! Nie jesteś krwiożerczym potworem!" ''- pomyślała. '''Kot szybko uciekł, lecz zanim to zrobił zbliżyła się do jego rany. Serce jej waliło! Nie chciała by pieski brały ją za krwiożerczego potwora, mimo to zew zaczął kontrolować jej zmysły. Walczyła z tym. W końcu odsunęła się od niego! Pieski ruszyły do Ratusza, lecz po drodze wiatr się zmorzył i przypominał szkoło, które prawie cięło twarze piesków. Liście pchały im się w oczy! W końcu doszły. Mufin podeszła i zapukała. Drzwi otworzyła przerażona Pani Burmistrz w stroju biedronki.' -Pani Burmistrz? - zdziwił się Chase. - Co się stało? - zapytał. -Mam wrażenie, że dziś coś tu jest nie tak. Wracajcie do bazy jak prędzej się da!!! A i macie tu cukierki. - odparła i szybko poszła po łakocie. -Dziękujemy. - odpowiedziały pieski. -Nie ma za co! Zaczynacie? - spytała. -Uh huh. -pokiwała głową Ashira. -To zróbcie to tak szybko jak się da! - odparła Pani Goodway i zamknęła drzwi. -He?- zdziwiła się Yumi. -Dobra może to żart, chodźmy dalej! - zachęciła Missouri. -Właśnie! - przytaknął Heks. Pieski tak chodziły aż do 22:00! Wkrótce wróciły! Wiatr się zmógł i był gorszy niż wcześniej. Smagał pieski po twarzach. Rodzice nieśli wtulone szczeniaki, które marzyły o powrocie do ciepłej bazy. Właśnie przechodzili przez sad, gdy biała postać z zieloną poświatą odgrodziła im drogę! Był to duch!! Ale inny niż wcześniejszy! -Wracajcie...- szepnął złowrogo. Slend i Cayo oraz pieski z silniejszą psychiką były zdziwione i zachwycone. Słabsze zaś skuliły się z tyłu. I nagle zniknął! Tak po prostu! Krwawy księżyc oświecał pieskom drogie...Lecz czuć było dziwną obecność w drodze do bazy! Nawet można było powiedzieć iż dało się słyszeć szept: ,,Zaraz Was dopadnę!’’. Dzięki Bogu pieski wróciły bezpieczne do bazy i skropiły wodą święconą drzwi! -Jesteście! - ucieszyła się Crus. -I jak było? - spytał Uno. -Strasznie...- powiedziała Nytrae. -GULP! Czyli? - zapytała Crus. -Lepiej nie mówić. - odezwała się Annie. -E tam! Było extra! - odparła Slend. - A tak w ogóle zapuszczamy filmy! - dodała. Chiro uprażyła popcorn, Zuzia do miski na wysypywała cukierków i zaczęli oglądać horrory! Szczeniaki spały lecz bardzo blisko rodziców. Była jakaś pierwsza gdy pieski poszły spać, lecz tej nocy wszystkie pieski spały w zamkniętej bazie! Twardsze ze zmęczenia a słabsze chyba każdy wie dlaczego? Poświata księżyca wpadała przez okno na chwile pojawiły się dwa duchy i złowrogo zaśmiały się! Koniec Galeria Sketch-1507571134799.png|Okładka Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Maurice Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Allly Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Lucky Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Pat Kategoria:Pietrek Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 1 Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Alba Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Ima Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Maulee Kategoria:Shiling Kategoria:Kama Kategoria:Neko Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Lynx Kategoria:Strom Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Smokey Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Killlen Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Avery Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:East Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Kay Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Katan Kategoria:Shilling Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Frozen Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Rotterbite Kategoria:David Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie